


music creation club ("yoongi why did you name it that")

by agateophobia



Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (why is this not a tag), Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Angst, No Smut, Pining, Polyamory, Producer Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Slow Burn, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, because i'm innocent, i love my polyships okay, i think, its innocent, just fluff, producer jaebum, there is a lot surprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agateophobia/pseuds/agateophobia
Summary: Four boys band together to create a club. Welcome to the Music Creation Club!





	1. the dawn of mcc

  

Namjoon sat in class, tapping his foot to a tune in his head when his teacher announced that clubs were allowed to be chosen next week and forms would be made. He remembered that people older than him were allowed to create clubs and Namjoon had an idea.

A long time ago, probably a year ago, a few friends grouped together to produce music together. Even their group chat was still active, although they were too busy to work on music and had moved on.

The bell rang for lunch and Namjoon went to a table and pulled out his phone.

 

**[ producers r lit ]**

_1:07 pm_

**i am a monster:** yoongi can you make a club?

 **i am a monster:** bcs i have an idea

_1:14 pm_

**mingenius:** We can’t pick up the producer thingy

 **mingenius:** It didn’t work

 **i am a monster:** this is different from producing

 **i am a monster:** its more of singing + rapping + producing = almost a band but a club

_1:18 pm_

**mingenius:** I’ll do it

 

Namjoon smiled and turned off his phone and slipped it in his pocket before finishing his lunch, the teachers not noticing him. After much waiting, the bell rang to signify that lunch had finished and Namjoon walked to his Literature class.

Thankfully, one of the Producer buddies: Jaebum, was in his class and Namjoon could explain it in detail to him.

“Did you get my text?” Namjoon asked once everyone in the class was seated. He shook his head.

“I was thinking of forming a club, and have it more than simply producing music. To have vocalists and rappers to fully create music,” Namjoon continued.

Jaebum pursed his lips, “I think that could work, but I’m not sure. Have you asked Jihoon-ah?”

Namjoon shook his head, “If he sees the text then yes, technically. Also it’s fortunate that Yoongi-hyung is old enough to form this club.”

“Yeah. I’ll join the club.”

Namjoon nodded and focused back on the lesson.

 

Once school ended and Namjoon was on the bus, he made sure to text Jihoon about the club idea and if he heard about it.

 

**[ producers r lit ]**

_3:02 pm_

**i am a monster:** jihoon did you hear abt my idea

_3:03 pm_

**i am a monster:** for the club

 **bitter(ly short):** I just scrolled up

 **bitter(ly short):** So yes

 **i am a monster:** r u wanting to do it

 **bitter(ly short):** Sure

 **bitter(ly short):** Maybe

_3:04 pm_

**i am a monster:** cool

 **i am a monster:** also @mingenius have u done anything

 **mingenius:** Yeah, I went up to them and said I wanted to form a club

 **mingenius:** When they asked what my club was going to be about I answered making music

_3:05 pm_

**slaybum:** whats the name of the club

 **mingenius:** Honestly my mind blanked when they asked that question

 **mingenius:** So I answered: Music Creation

 **bitter(ly short):** Music creation?

 **i am a monster:** music creation

 **mingenius:** I couldn’t think okay

_3:06 pm_

**bitter(ly short):** When will u get the forms?

 **mingenius:** Tomorrow

_3:07 pm_

**slaybum:** i can make posters if u want

 **slaybum:** cos that’s what we did for the dance club

 **i am a monster:** sure

 

Namjoon arrived home and flopped onto his bed. He honestly was excited to start this club and desperately wanted to keep it from collapsing. Plus he would get to meet people who held similar interests; making music.

Somehow Namjoon was able to keep his thoughts about the unfortunately named, Music Creation Club, and get out his school work before finishing a few pieces to pass the time. Joining a club was always when the intensity of assignments was at its highest, and he swore that teachers had something against people who joined clubs.

And rather than enjoy his freedom, Namjoon instead liked to do school work to get into the flow of assignments. It benefited him nicely in the near future.

-

Namjoon woke up a week later from his alarm and groaned before slamming it and crawling out of bed. Another Monday. He wandered to his wardrobe and threw on a shirt and pants before realising how bad the outfit looked together, and tried again. This time the outfit was reasonable and he walked to the bathroom

Soon enough, he had brushed his teeth and had a quick shower before going to the kitchen and taking a bread roll.

He was just about to leave the house when he got a notification from his phone.

 

 **_[ mingenius:_ ** _I have the forms ready **]**_

 

Namjoon completely forgot about the club, for some bizarre reason, and beamed.

 _Yes! The club!_ He thought and walked out of the door to the bus stop. The bus wasn't going to arrive so Namjoon texted Yoongi back.

 

**[ producers r lit ]**

_7:57 am_

**mingenius:** I have the forms ready

_8:00 am_

**i am a monster:** nice! are the posters up jaebum

_8:01 am_

**slaybum:** yeah i put them up on fri

 **i am a monster:** great!

 

The bus arrived and Namjoon hopped on before finding a seat, in the middle of the bus. The bus he took wasn't too crowded but there certainly people occupying it. And one of those people was a beautiful boy who Namjoon didn't know the name of but had seen him around school.

This boy sat in the front of the bus and Namjoon was glad because that meant he could stare at him without looking suspicious. (It also meant that Namjoon couldn't look at his face very well but when the boy moved around it was worth it.)

The bus stopped at the school and everyone got off, as is was a school bus, and Namjoon got a good look at the boy’s face before continuing onwards to find his friends. Apparently, one of those friends was Jackson who ran into Namjoon.

“Hey~ Joonie!” Jackson cried, high-fiving him.

“Hi Jacks,” Namjoon replied.

“How was your weekend?” Jackson asked. Namjoon shrugged.

“Very average. My sister was out this weekend for a party or something so I had the house to myself, besides my parents.”

“And what did you do with that knowledge?”

“Trashed her room. When she came back she screamed like a mad man.”

Jackson shrieked and the few people surrounding him glanced over but Namjoon laughed along with him, since his laugh was so infectious. A few minutes later they died down and Namjoon asked another question.

“Are you thinking of joining any clubs?”

Jackson paused, “There was this one club with a misleading title, music something, but it sounds fun.”

“Dammit Yoongi,” Namjoon muttered under his breath before continuing, “Music Creation Club?”

“Yeah, have you seen them around?” Jackson inquired

“Jaebum made the posters but I actually thought of the idea.”

Jackson gasped and a few people glanced at him again, “Really! I had no idea. Now I’m definitely joining the club, and I assume you are too?”

Namjoon nodded as Jackson continued. “How’d you even create the club? You’re not old enough.”

“I have a friend who is,” Namjoon answered, “He also came up with the unfortunate name.”

“Who is he? I want to congratulate him.”

“Min Yoongi.”

There was a few moments of quiet and it looked like Jackson was going to keep walking until Namjoon remembered an important fact.

“I didn’t know you like music.”

“Yeah, its sorta a hobby that I do, rapping an all,” Jackson said.

“So you’re a rapper?” Namjoon responded.

“No, I’m just a person who _raps_ not a rap _per_.”

Namjoon knew not to question Jackon’s logic although they were basically the same, and instead smiled.

“So I’m expecting you at the, unfortunately named, Music Creation Club?”

Jackson smiled, “Yeah, especially since you made it. You should shorten it to MCC. Has a nicer ring to it.”

And with that Jackson walked off, leaving Namjoon behind.

_MCC, that does sound cool._


	2. a penguin with headphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MCC is successful with attracting people to join, whether willingly or not.

Mina entered her classroom and got a seat next to a kid she had a few classes with; Seokmin. He was alright, a bit loud at times, and Mina grabbed her pencil before sketching a little penguin. For the benefit of it, she drew headphones on it.

Without knowing, Seokmin glanced over and spotted the cute penguin with headphones and thought of a question.

“Hey Mina,” he asked. The questioned girl looked up, signifying that she was listening.

“Are you planning to do any clubs?”

Mina shrugged and Seokmin continued. “I was wanting to do this club called Music Creation Club, the name’s funny, but singing is something I like doing.”

Mina wouldn’t have flagged Seokmin as someone who sung but was intrigued by this knowledge.

“I was thinking of joining, but if there was a dance club then I would’ve picked it over,” Mina explained.

He beamed, a really bright smile, and continued.

“Buddies! I didn’t know anyone who was going to join the club but I’m glad you are.”

Mina had been on the fence about joining but now that she was ‘buddies’ with Seokmin, she guessed she had to.

“Buddies.”

The two refocused on the lesson.

 

When they had their break, Mina whipped out her phone and texted Jihyo.

 

**[ friendship at its finest ]**

_10:43 am_

**ballerINA mINA:** jihyo r u doing any clubs

_10:44 am_

**pRAISE ME!!:** no y?

 **ballerINA mINA:** i was thinking of doing 1 club and then a kid was going to do that club

 **ballerINA mINA:** so now were ‘buddies’ and i need u to do it

 **ballerINA mINA:** so im not alone

 **pRAISE ME!!:** whats the club?

_10:45 am_

**ballerINA mINA:** its called music creation club but its basically making music

 **ballerINA mINA:** singing n stuff

_10:46 am_

**pRAISE ME!!:** fine ill do it

 **pRAISE ME!!:** but only bcs im friends with u

 **ballerINA mINA:** thx

 

Mina finished her food and threw it in the bin. Good, now she wasn’t alone. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Seokmin, it was simply that he was too loud for her and she didn’t know him super well. It would be awkward if Seokmin was the _only_ person she knew.

Thankfully she had friends like Jihyo. Actually, Jihyo was probably the only person she was close to. There were definitely people she knew (like people from the old Dance Club) but Jihyo was very close.

The bell rang and she hurried to her next class.

-

**[ 94z rulez ]**

_10:49 am_

**wang gae:** u nerds need to join joonies club

 **im your m(h)yung:** which club?

 **park gae:** and namjoon isnt old enough to form a club

_10:50 am_

**wang gae:** his friend did but it was his idea

 **wang gae:** and its called mcc

 **park gae:** mcc?

 **monjoon:** jacks u dont have to explain

 **monjoon:** mcc stands for music creation club

_10:51 am_

**monjoon:** and u dont have to join

 **park gae:** by music creation u mean making music

 **monjoon:** basically we come together and sing/rap

 **monjoon:** yeah

_10:52 am_

**im your m(h)yung:** id like to join

_10:53 am_

**park gae:** same

 

Jinyoung ended up not learning anything in his class before lunch, as he was waiting to grab a form. And it didn’t help that Jaebum was also in this class.

Who’s Jaebum you might ask. Well, Jaebum was this amazing kid that Jinyoung wasn’t going to admit he had a crush on. To other people it may look like one but it wasn’t, Jinyoung swore it wasn’t. He just really _really_ liked Jaebum. And would do so much for him.

Alright, maybe Jinyoung had a little crush on Jaebum.

But Jaebum probably had forgotten about Jinyoung. They had met in the old Dance Club and their skills were very similar. So they were going to be paired up but then the Dance Club fell apart and the opportunity was gone. And after that event, Jinyoung had gone and fallen in love with Jaebum.

Also there was one infuriating fact: Namjoon sat next to Jaebum in all of the classes that Jinyoung had with the two of them!

Like, how did Namjoon know Jaebum!?

But anyways, History class carried on and Jinyoung didn’t learn a thing that lesson except that he was probably falling for Jaebum even more.

The bell rang and Jinyoung walked out of class determined to grab the form and calm his ~~lion~~ heart, when Namjoon tapped his shoulder.

“What is it Namjoon-ah..?” Jinyoung asked but then realised who was standing next to Namjoon; Jaebum. His heart started beating faster again, his efforts of taming went out the window.

“Have you met Jaebum-hyung?” Namjoon asked and Jinyoung could only nod.

“Yeah, we met in the old Dance Club,” Jaebum answered, “He was cool.”

_He was cool. He was cool! HE WAS COOL!_

At this rate, Jinyoung might’ve had to see the doctor to check on his heart.

“Y-yeah,” was Jinyoung’s intelligent response.

“I was talking to Jaebum,” Namjoon continued, “But I remembered that we have a 94-line chat and realised Jaebum wasn’t in it.”

  _Please explain said reason for why Jaebum wasn’t in the chat and will forever **not** be in the chat,_ Jinyoung prayed.

“So I was going to add him.”

_Dammit._

“I was beginning to feel left out,” Jaebum joked and the pair started chuckling but Jinyoung stayed dead silent, still unable to process the information. A thought came to his head.

“Well…I gotta go and p-pick up my form,” Jinyoung stuttered, “For the club.”

Namjoon smiled, “Oh yeah, you two will be in MCC.”

_What!?_

“That’s cool, I’d like to see you around Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum replied. Jinyoung almost choked on air.

“Y-you too,” he said and scuttled away.

 

Jinyoung got the form when his phone got a notification.

 

 ** _[ jb:_** _hey **]** _

 

Jinyoung sighed but went to an empty bench where not many teachers were before opening up the chat.

 

**[ 94z rulez ]**

_1:08 pm_

**jb:** hey

 **monjoon:** everyone this is jaebum

 **monjoon:** and i totally forgot to add him to this chat

 **monjoon:** lmao

_1:09 pm_

**im your m(h)yung:** hi jaebum

 **wang gae:** hey~

 

Oh crap, they still had the Wang gae Park gae going. Jaebum might think that Jinyoung was taken by Jackson or doing something with Jackson.

 

**[ 94z rulez ]**

_1:10 pm_

**_park gae_ ** _changed their name to **junior**_

**wang gae:** wydm?

 **monjoon:** anyways

 **monjoon:** intro urselves

_1:11 pm_

**im your m(h)yung:** im myungjun!

 **wang gae:** jackson or jacks

_1:12 pm_

**junior:** jinyoung

 **jb:** yeah i remembered your nickname was junior

 

 _He, he remembered,_ Jinyoung thought. He really needed to control this crush he had. Jinyoung looked back to his phone.  

 

**[ 94z rulez ]**

_1:12 pm_

**monjoon:** jaebum will also join mcc

 **monjoon:** so that’s cool

 **jb:** i made the posters so i probs should join

 **im your m(h)yung:** jacks basically made us join

_1:13 pm_

**im your m(h)yung:** but we wouldve joined anyways

 **jb:** cool

_1:14 pm_

**_wang gae_ ** _changed their name to **king of pepsi** _

**king of pepsi:** srsly jinyoung

 **junior:** srsly jackson

 **monjoon:** lmao

_1:15 pm_

**monjoon:** but these 2 seem to hate eachother

 **king of pepsi:** not as much as jinyoung hates this 1 kid

 **king of pepsi:** he doesn’t even kno him or have a reason to hate him

 **king of pepsi:** the only time he sees the kid is in the hallway

_1:16 pm_

**junior:** i know his name jacks

 **junior:** and you shouldve 2

 **king of pepsi:** if this kid went to the dc then i wont remember

 **im your m(h)yung:** basically jinyoung hates this kid bcs he beat him in skill or smth

 **im your m(h)yung:** and now he sends death glares everytime they pass eachother

_1:17 pm_

**jb:** ok..

 **jb:** anything else i need 2 kno

 **im your m(h)yung:** jacks is from hong kong

 

Jinyoung took this time to leave the chat and focus on filling out the form and eating his lunch. He would deal with Jaebum when he would but now he had to do other important stuff, like eating food. And surviving the last lesson. But mostly eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: The kid Jinyoung hates and sends death glares whenever he passes the hallway is Yugyeom. If you couldn't already guess...


	3. his name was either taehyun or jaehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people born on the same day, both feeling opposite emotions to each other. One is feeling nervous while the other is feeling excited. Who is who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler, and so is the next chapter but I'm working on it. 
> 
> I was actually a little out of schedule but it doesn't matter. It probably was because I'm feeling a little unwell. All good!

Jisoo spotted the posters advertising ‘Music Creation Club’. They had been hanging up there since last Friday but Jisoo didn’t really think about it until he heard something mention the club. He had somehow forgotten that other people could join the club and there would be people who held the same interests.

In the back of his mind was his mum telling him to make friends. Welp, it had been almost three weeks and he still had no friends.

Of cause Jisoo knew people: like the girl that gave Jisoo a tour, her name was Nayoung or Nayeon or something. (It was so awkward because his Korean was at its lowest level three weeks ago and they had trouble communicating.) There was also the kid who sat next to him, he seemed pretty weird and his name was Taehyun or Jaehyung. Jisoo struggled with names.

If he wanted to make his mum proud, the best option was to join this club but Jisoo was worried that he wouldn’t click or make friends with anyone. Who knows, maybe they didn’t want the weird American transfer student. Like no American students transfers here it’s always the other way around.

He wasn’t even super comfortable with his Korean name but used it anyways so he wouldn’t be weird.

Why was it so hard living in another country?

Without thinking he pulled out his phone and texted him mum.

 

**[ Mom ]**

_10:47 am_

**Son:** mom

 **Mom:** Yes Josh

 **Son:** its hard

 **Mom:** I know, but it just takes some time

_10:48 am_

**Son:** theres this club and im a bit worried about it

 **Mom:** You’ll be fine, being in a club is like being in a community

 **Mom:** It’ll be better, you’ll feel included, and friends we’ll be easier to make

 **Son:** but what if everyone has already made friends and they dont want the weird american

 **Mom:** People won’t think like that

_10:49 am_

**Son:** you never know

 **Mom:** You can’t assess a situation without attempting the situation

 **Mom:** I think you should try the club and if you are feeling left out them you can simply leave

_10:50 am_

**Son:** alright

 **Son:** thanks mom

 **Mom:** Anytime

 

Now satisfied but not really, Jisoo went off and got himself a form. It stated that the first meeting was next Monday at lunch in Band Room #2.

 _Gotcha_ , he thought and grabbed a pen before filling out the form. It stated that form needed to be given during the meeting so Jisoo stuffed it in his bag before eating his food.

His next class was English and Jisoo was honestly thankful because that meant one class he didn’t have to worry about and could still get a high grade. Unfortunately, his teacher took advantage that Jisoo was a transfer student and tended to pick on Jisoo.

It wasn’t fun, was what Jisoo summed the class as.

But thankfully he managed to get through his third week of school and be ready to go to Music Creation Club and meet up in Band Room #2.

-

Taehyung was excited to go to the first meeting and dragged Jimin along with them.

“I still need to eat Kim Taehyung!” Jimin cried and Taehyung laughed, still pulling him along.

“You can eat later, right now we’re going.”

“But-!”

“Hush my child,” Taehyung replied, still dragging Jimin by the wrist, “Don’t want to be late.”

Jimin sighed, “Why do I put up with you?”

“Because you love me,” Taehyung answered.

“Platonically.”

Taehyung smiled and rushed up the stairs before hurrying into the band room, accidentally going in the 1st band room and having to switch rooms. Now in the correct room, Taehyung noticed that there were already a small handful of people. And on a table was a stack of paper that Taehyung recognised as the forms so they pulled Jimin along and placed their form down with Jimin placing his own.

The two found chairs and sat down on them before waiting for the meeting to come to a start. Jimin took that time to start his lunch. Moments passed and Taehyung watched as lots of people walked through the door and sat down somewhere. Soon enough there wasn’t even enough chairs and people had to sit on the floor.

After an intense wave of people, it came to a stop and lasted for about ten minutes. Someone who had been standing and watching over everyone, closed the door and started counting the crowd.

“TaeTae,” Jimin whispered.

“Yeah, Jiminie,” they whispered back, “What is it?”

“You know the old Dance Club that I did?’

Taehyung nodded.

“Everyone from that club is here, plus more.”

“Really.”

Jimin smiled meekly and Taehyung grabbed his hand.

“At least you’re not alone.”

The two shared a smile as the counting person spoke up.

“Alright, that is forty-two people we have currently, and so far no one else as walked into this room so it is safe to assume that everyone is here. Hello, my name is Kim Namjoon and this is the Music Creation Club. Although I technically didn’t create the club as I am not old enough, I am the one who thought of it and taking the role of leader.”

The person next to Namjoon whispered something in his ear.

“How about we go around and introduce our names, and something else, like how old we are maybe?”

Everyone sort of agreed and the short person who whispered to Namjoon, pointed to the boy next to Jimin.

“Uh, I’m Jeon Jungkook and my birthday is…1st of September 1997,” he said uncertainly before turning to Jimin.

“My name is Park Jimin, born on the 13th of October 1995.”

Taehyung smiled when Jimin finished, “I’m Kim Taehyung! Born the 30th of December 1995.”

The next kid looked up from a conversation with the other two next to him.

“I’m Kwon Soonyoung, my birthday is 15th of June, 1996.”

He nudged one of his friends.

“I’m Lee Seokmin! I’m a 1997 child, born on the 18th of February.”

“Hello, my name is Boo Seungkwan. My birthday is the 16th of January, 1998.”

“Also my hometown is Jeju Island,” Soonyoung added and Seungkwan’s face went red.

“M-my name is Minatozaki Sana, born 29th December 1996.”

Taehyung gave Sana a smile.

“Hi, I’m Xu Minghao and born the 7th of November 1997.”

“My name is Yoon Sanha, I’m born on the 21st of March 2000.”

There was a collective gasp, which Taehyung contributed to. How young was this kid?

“I’m Lee Chan, born 11th of February 1999.”

“My name is Lee Dongmin, born the 30th of March 1997.”

“Hi~, I’m Kim Mingyu. Born 6th of April 1997.”

“My name is Hirai Momo, born 9th November 1996.”

“Choi Seungcheol, I’m born the 8th of August 1995.”

 _Ooh,_ Taehyung thought _, Someone who’s my age._

“Jeon Wonwoo…and born 17th July 1996.”

“I’m Wen Junhui and born on the 10th of June 1996.” 

“My name is Yoo Jeongyeon, born 1st of November 1996.”

“My n-name is Park Jihyo, born 1st of February 1997.”

Jeongyeon sent a smile to Jihyo, who shied away into the person speaking.

“Hello, I’m Myoui Mina and my birthday is the 24th of March 1997.”

The girl next to Mina appeared excited, “Ayo! What up. I’m Kim Dahyun, born 28th May 1998.”

“Hi everyone, I’m Choi Youngjae, born the 17th of September 1996.”

“I’m Park Jinwoo, born 15th of March 1996.”

“H-hello. I’m Hong J-Jisoo. Born 30th December 1995.”

 _Jisoo was born on the same day as me,_ Taehyung thought _, I should talk to him even more, cause we’re birthday buddies._

“Hey! What’s up dudes, and dudettes… Sorry ladies. I’m Jackson Wang, the Wang Master, King of Pepsi! Born the 28th of March 1994. Nice to meet everyone!”

After Jackson’s speech, the young boy went next.

“Hi, I’m Chwe Hansol. But you can call me Vernon too. I’m born on the 18th of February 1998.”

“I am Park Jinyoung, born 22nd of September 1994.”

“I’m Yoon Jeonghan born 4th of October 1995.”

“My name is Moon Bin, born 26th of January 1998.”

“I am Im Nayeon, born 22nd of September 1995.”

“Hello, my name is Kim Seokjin, born the 5th of December 1992.”

Seokjin didn’t look three years older, he actually looked quite handsome. And Taehyung’s eyes could’ve tricked him but Namjoon looked like he was blushing.

“Hi, my name is Kunpimook Bhuwakul, or BamBam, born 2nd of May 1997.”

“My, uh, name is Mark Tuan and I’m born 4th September 1993.”

“I’m Son Chaeyoung, born 23rd April 1999.”

“Hi I’m Chou Tzuyu, born 14th of June 1999.”

“I’m Kim Yugyeom…”

He was interrupted by Jinyoung giving him a death stare.

“…Born 17th of November 1997…”

It turns out Jinyuoung didn’t move on from Yugyeom and continued to stare at him.

“I am Park Minhyuk, born the 25th of February 1999.”

“Hello! My name is Jung Hoseok! I’m born the 18th of February 1994. The same as Seokmin-ssi and Hansol-ssi.”

Now they got to the small huddle around Namjoon.

“My name is Im Jaebum, I am born on the 6th of January 1994.”

“I’m Lee Jihoon, born 22nd of November 1996 and no, I didn’t skip a grade.”

“My name is Min Yoongi, I was born the 9th of March 1993, I like the number 3, and I produce music with these nerds.”

He gestured to Jaebum, Jihoon, and Namjoon.

“And as I’ve already mentioned, my name is Kim Namjoon. I was born on the 12th of September 1994.”

There was a moment of silence until Seungcheol put his hand up.

“How does this ‘Music Creation Club’ work?”

“Well…” Namjoon began, “We create music. Maybe start with writing songs, then record them. The four of us can produce the songs so you don’t have to worry about it. Today is just a meeting so we’re not going to do anything. Anyone else?”


	4. we have exactly 42 people here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MCC pieces itself together as the groups are created.

“Why don’t we have a group chat,” Soonyoung suggested.

“Isn’t that too many people though?” Yoongi asked. Soonyoung shrugged regardless. Namjoon ran away and came back with a few sheets of paper and a pen, seemingly agreeing with Soonyoung.

“I shall be the admin!” he declared, “Since I am the leader. But anyways, write down your details and I shall add you in the chat.”

So with those directions everyone flocked to Namjoon and a few people organised them into a line so it wasn’t a hassle. Sanha had managed to be in the second half of the queue so he waited for a bit before getting to the paper and writing his details along with his name.

Sanha ended up sitting next to a kid he recognised as Kunpimook from the introduction. He never actually spoke to him though.

“Uh, hi Kunpimook-ssi.”

Kunpimook turned to properly face Sanha.

“Hey, I’m horrible at names so I’ve forgotten yours but hello. What’s your name again? Also you can call me hyung if you’re younger.” he answered and Sanha stifled a laugh.

“I’m Yoon Sanha, the youngest here,” Sanha replied.

“Oh, you’re the one born in 2000.”

“I skipped a grade so I’m stuck with the 1999s.”

The two continued talking when someone Sanha thought was Yugyeom, although he wasn’t _super_ sure, joined them.

“You can call me BamBam if you like,” Kunpimook mentioned, “It’s a nickname that most of my friends call me so any name is fine.”

Sanha thought about it, “I think if we get any stage names, yours should be BamBam.”

Kunpimook smiled, and turned to Yugyeom, “See, this kid is smarter than you _and_ he’s younger.”

Yugyeom faced Sanha, “How old are you?”

“Born in 2000, skipped a grade.”

Yugyeom nodded, “You mentioned stage names, what would yours be?”

“I don’t know, I might just stick with Sanha because most vocalist tend to do that.”

“I’d probably do the same. Yugyeom sounds cool.”

Sanha nodded when Kunpimook’s phone got a notification. (Something Sanha had to point out was Kunpimook’s notification tone was ‘Mr Krabs!’ and Sanha was pretty sure that was Spongebob saying it.)

 “Cool, I’m in.”

Sanha had to wait a bit more until his, and Yugyeom’s, phone got the same notification. (Sanha’s was rather bland compared to Kunpimook’s.) Soon enough, everyone was added.

 

**[ music creation club ]**

_1:32 pm_

**monster:** hello everyone!

 **monster:** welcome to the mcc chatroom suggested by soonyoung

 **monster:** i am pleased to say we have exactly 42 people here

_1:33 pm_

**momochine:** wow thats a lot

 **徐明浩** **:** good its not 42.5 or 42.7836 people

 **徐明浩** **:** exactly 42 people here

 **minsuga:** We know what Namjoon means, whoever you are

_1:34 pm_

**gyu:** is it junhui?

 **文俊辉** **:** just bcs its chinese doesnt mean its me

 **徐明浩** **:** racist

 **gyu:** im sorry junhui and minghao!!

_1:35 pm_

**文俊辉** **:** *highfives*

 **徐明浩** **:** *high-fives*

 **wonwoo:** i think we need another introduction

_1:36 pm_

**angel:** i can tell that your wonwoo

 **worldwide handsome:** i figured we should go in age order so ill go 1st

 **worldwide handsome:** i’m seokjin

 **minsuga:** Yoongi

 **mtuan:** mark!

 **jb:** jaebum

_1:37 pm_

**mj:** im myungjun

 **hope:** wait arent i suppose to go before u?

 **mj:** im so sorry!

 **hope:** its okay :D

 **hope:** im hoseok

_1:38 pm_

**pepsiking:** jackson! or jacks

 **monster:** im namjoon

 **junior:** jinyoung

_1:39 pm_

**junior:** it’s the 95s next

 **coups:** sorry

 **coups:** seungcheol

 **naaahyeon:** i’m nayeon!

 **angel:** i am jeonghan

 **woozi:** Your name is a lie

 **angel:** and yours is on point

_1:40 pm_

**angel:** you sleep 2 much

 **woozi:** I work too hard so I don’t get much sleep

 **woozi:** You’re just lazy

 **minnie jiminie:** id better break it up

 **minnie jiminie:** im jimin

_1:41 pm_

**hyungie:** im taehyung

 **joshua:** jisoo

 **jinjin:** jinwoo..

 **jinjin:** if im next

 **文俊辉** **:** junhui and ure right

 **gyu:** so youre junhui

 **文俊辉** **:** wow

_1:42 pm_

**naega hosh:** soonyoung!

 **wonwoo:** wonwoo

 **golden maknae child:** that looked v interesting

 **sunshine:** anyways, youngjae!

 **nojames:** jeongyeon

 **goddess jihyo:** typo james?

_1:43 pm_

**goddess jihyo:** if it is

 **nojames:** it is but im 2 lazy 2 change it

 **momochine:** im momo!

 **woozi:** Jihoon

 **shy:** sana

 **goddess jihyo:** jihyo

_1:44 pm_

**angel:** i might be an angel but r u a goddess

 **penguin:** believe me she is

 **dokyeom:** i’m seokmin!

 **mc boo:** i never would have guessed

 **penguin:** mina

 **cha eunwoo:** dongmin

_1:45 pm_

**mc boo:** i also would have never guessed

 **gyu:** mingyu

 **doubledab:** kunpimook

 **doubledab:** or bambam

 **pepsiking:** so thats how you spell its

 **golden maknae child:** jungkook

_1:46 pm_

**徐明浩** **:** minghao

 **徐明浩** **:** also that took a lot of time to get here

 **chewy:** *coughs*

 **徐明浩** **:** ur sick so u should to the doctor

 **worldwide handsome:** wow

_1:47 pm_

**hitthestage:** yugyeom!

 **doubledab:** eyy

 **hitthestage:** eyy

 **mc boo:** im seungkwan

 **naega hosh:** my hometown is jeju

 **mc boo:** hey!

_1:48 pm_

**handsoap:** that’s cool

 **mc boo:** thanks :)

 **naega hosh:** thank me later

 **moon:** i’m bin

 **handsoap:** hansol

 **tofu:** dahyun :DD

_1:49 pm_

***roar*:** chan or dino

 ***roar*:** as the name suggests

 **rock:** minhyuk

 **nojams2:** chaeyoung :D

 **nojams2:** but i might have to change my name to nojames2

 **nojames:** leave it its fine

 **chewy:** im tzuyu

_1:50 pm_

**beagle:** and im sanha!

 **joshua:** that took 12 mins

 **joshua:** wow

 **monster:** its that big

 **monster:** thats why i have an idea

 

Sanha looked at his phone, wondering what the idea was when a bunch of people surrounding him got a notification. He looked to Kunpimook’s phone when it got its notification and saw that there was a new chat. But he didn’t have one.

“What’s that?” Sanha asked.

“The chat is literally called ‘New Group 2’, very intelligent Namjoon,” Yugyeom answered.

“So are you in the same group?”

The two nodded.

“I think Namjoon is making groups in this club.”

After that, Sanha got a notification and joined the chat dubbed, ‘New Group 4’.

 

**[ New Group 4 ]**

_1:52 pm_

**_monster_ ** _left the chat_

**jinjin:** whos here?

 **mj:** me

 **moon:** me

 **rock:** me

 **beagle:** im here

 **cha eunwoo:** me

 **jinjin:** kk

 

Sanha looked up from his phone as Namjoon stood on a table.

“I have decided to split up the forty-two of us into five…uneven groups,” Namjoon announced before getting interrupted by Junhui.

“You put the thirteen of us in one group!”

“I have a reason and I’m going to explain it,” Namjoon replied before continuing, “I was thinking of creating music and with each song that we make, to have one group make one song and even out everything to all the members. That was confusing. It’s basically the groups are bands that make their own music but of cause you can interact with people outside of your group. In the end we’ll have songs from each band. And Group 5 has thirteen members because I wanted to see how you guys did things differently to a group like Group 4 who only has six members.”

Everyone appeared satisfied but Sanha had a question and put up his hand.

“Can we name our groups?”

“I feel like a teacher,” Namjoon joked, “But yes, you can give me the name on Friday and can also set your group chat name too.”

Namjoon got down from the table when Jaebum put his hand up.

“This is not a question but a suggestion,” Jaebum said, “Because a lot of us are from the old Dance Club, can we choreography the songs?”

Namjoon beamed, “That’s a great idea. Does anyone else have anything to say?”

Jeonghan threw his hands in the air.

“I’m genderfluid! And they, them pronouns!”

“That’s great to know, and we’ll support you,” Namjoon ended up replying as Taehyung also threw his hands up.

“Well I’m agender and they, them pronouns too!”

Hoseok chuckled, “I’m demisexual!”

“I’m aromantic asexual!” Chan declared.

“And I write with a pencil because I never learnt how to write with a pen!” Youngjae cried as everyone laughed. The bell rang and Sanha found himself smiling as everyone was forced to leave the band room.

-

It was Wednesday night and Sanha was looking out of the window when he spotted a clump of six stars.

 _It’s almost like my own group,_ Sanha thought before pointing to each individual star, _that one’s Myungjun-hyung. That one’s Jinwoo-hyung. That one’s Dongm- no it’s Bin-hyung. The one next to it is Dongmin-hyung. The one on the edge of Minhyuk-hyung and the last one next to Minhyuk-hyung is me!_

Sanha got an idea before rushing to his computer. He searched up words relating to star and got nothing and kept editing it until he typed ‘suffix meaning star’ because he had run out of ideas.

The first site was talking about astronauts and Sanha had a great idea.

 

**[ New Group 4 ]**

_9:47 pm_

**_beagle_ ** _changed the chat name to **Astro** _

**[ Astro ]**

_9:48 pm_

**moon:** whats the reason?

 **beagle:** this was a coincidence but your name says moon

 **beagle:** and its astro

 **moon:** its my surname but continue

 **beagle:** i was looking at the sky and spotted six stars

_9:49 pm_

**beagle:** and i was reminded of us

 **beagle:** so i knew our name had to be related to stars

 **moon:** cool

 

Sanha logged off and, realising how late it was, went to bed. 


	5. doubledab has been kicked from the chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginnings of their groups, with their songs coming together. (Maybe the members are coming together too much.) 
> 
>  
> 
> *BamBam in the background*  
> "whipped"

Yugyeom looked at the piece of paper taped to the door of the band room.

 

 _Group #1:_ BTS (Bangtan Boys)

 _Group #2:_ Got7

 _Group #3:_ Twice

 _Group #4:_ Astro

 _Group #5:_ Seventeen (SVT)

 

Got7 was such a dumb name compared to the others. They literally went: we got seven of us… Got7!

Also why was Jinyoung in the same group as Yugyeom? For reasons unknown to him, Jinyoung just _hated_ him. He remembered Jinyoung being in the old Dance Club, time passed and then every time Yugyeom saw Jinyoung, it would always be a death glare.

Well there was one good thing about being in ‘Got7’. Yugyeom had gotten really close to BamBam. He was just really great to be with and Yugyeom enjoyed every minute that they spent.

It was kind of weird. Even though there were seven of them, they seemed to click into groups of two. Mark and Jackson were nice and close, and they appeared to bring out the best in each other.

When Jinyoung was trying not to kill Yugyeom, he was either avoiding Jaebum or staring at him from afar, so that was an obvious crush. Jaebum had apparently taken Jinyoung under his wing and wanted to be close with him, which worked great for Jinyoung and his little infatuation.

 _Serves him right,_ Yugyeom thought, walking further through the hallway.

Next was obviously BamBam and Yugyeom. The two were inseparable since the start of the week and BamBam was just _fun_ to be around. Yugyeom wished he had gotten closer to BamBam before.

And lastly, was Youngjae. To begin, this hyung had immediately established himself as the sunshine of the group and with that energy Yugyeom figured that everyone would like to be close to him. And because Youngjae was on the younger side, Yugyeom thought that maybe Youngjae would be closer to the two 97s.

But surprisingly, Jaebum and Jinyoung had basically adopted Youngjae under their own wings. And Youngjae seemed to enjoy their company. It also appeared to help Jinyoung and his crush, with Youngjae’s added company.

Yugyeom’s phone got a notification and he pulled it out.

 

**[ music creation club ]**

_10:56 am_

**monster:** reminder that club is on this lunch

_10:57 am_

**coups:** kk

 **cha eunwoo:** cool

 **hitthestage:** thx

 

Yugyeom made sure to reply before slipping his phone back in his pokect and walked into the stairwell. He wondered where BamBam was.

 

He tapped his pencil on his book before pursing his lips. Why was science so hard? He felt a vibration on his butt and pulled out his phone as secretive as possible so his teacher didn’t notice.

 

**[ got7 ]**

_12:11 pm_

**jb:** i heard that were writing songs

_12:12 pm_

**mtuan:** thats cool

 **mtuan:** what should it be abt?

 **jb:** idk

 **jb:** also @junior and @sunshine we cant really today but

_12:13 pm_

**jb:** do u maybe want to hang out on mon

_12:14 pm_

**junior:** if yj wants to then yes

 **doubledab:** whipped

 **junior:** kunpimook bhuwakul dont make me fight you

 **pepsiking:** u kno how 2 write his whole name

 **hitthestage:** not bammie

_12:15 pm_

**hitthestage:** r00d

 **junior:** rude

_12:16 pm_

**sunshine:** why not the weekend?

 **jb:** no

 **junior:** no

 **sunshine:** why not?

 **pepsiking:** thats a great idea

_12:17 pm_

**pepsiking:** ill get tickets 4 u 4 a rom movie

 **jb:** no

 **junior:** no

 **junior:** jackson wang if you do anything i will fight you

 **sunshine:** i’m sorry

 **jb:** its not youre fault

 **junior:** its fine

_12:18 pm_

**sunshine:** okay

 **sunshine:** so monday?

 **jb:** yup

 **junior:** yes

_12:19 pm_

**doubledab:** w

 **doubledab:** h

 **doubledab:** i

 **doubledab:** p

 **junior:** bambam istg

 **doubledab:** p

 **doubledab:** e

 **junior:** kunpimook bhuwakul i swear to everything that exists in this known universe and beyond dont finish that word

_12:20 pm_

**doubledab:** d

 **junior:** thATS IT

 **_doubledab_ ** _has been kicked from the chat_

BamBam looked up from his phone.

“Serves him right,” he whispered to Yugyeom and the boy nearly burst out laughing.

-

The bell rang and Chan eagerly shut his book before stuffing it in his bag and rushing out of the classroom. He was aware that Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, Minhyuk and Sanha were following him. Chan arrived at the band room.

It took a couple minutes for everyone to fully arrive but Namjoon squeezed past and unlocked the door. A flood of people went through the door and found a seat anywhere in the room.

Chan immediately spotted Hansol and rushed to him.

“Hey hyung,” Chan said.

“Hi Chan,” Hansol replied and gestured for Chan to sit next to him. Once everyone was ready, Namjoon stood atop a chair.

“Alright! Today’s session is to write the songs. I recommend to share a table with your groups but if you’re too lazy, then use your chatrooms. Have fun!”

The two friends stood up and tried to find the rest of Seventeen. Turns out Seungcheol was standing on a chair, a beacon for his group. (the rest of the group followed in pursuit.)

The thirteen of them managed to squeeze on one table as Jihoon produced a notebook.

“Anyone have any ideas?”

Mingyu put his hand up, “Who’s the leader?”

“I meant for the song-”

“Let’s do a vote,” Jeonghan suggested. There was a collective agreement.

“We’re worrying about the song! We can decide who the leader is later!” Jihoon exclaimed and a few people outside of Seventeen, glanced over.

“Alright,” Hansol mumbled.

 

The bell rung to the signify the end of lunch and Chan trudged out of the band room. They were somewhat successful and produced a bunch of lyrics, Jihoon doing the most, and Chan wondered how everyone else was going. So he did the most logical thing and asked.

 

**[ music creation club ]**

_1:47 pm_

***roar*:** how r ur songs going

_1:48 pm_

**mtuan:** pretty good

 **jinjin:** good

 **minsuga:** What they said

 ***roar*:** what abt twice

_1:49 pm_

**shy:** good

 ***roar*:** do u kno what theyre abt

 **minsuga:** We’re thinking about how there is so much pressure on the young generation for having a dream, why do you have to have our life planned out so young?

 **shy:** urs is so much deeper than mine

 **jinjin:** whats yours?

_1:50 pm_

**shy:** about wanting to fall in love properly instead of having people flock them

 **shy:** basically

 **mtuan:** whats urs jinwoo

 **jinjin:** using the game hide n seek as a way of expressing falling in luv

 ***roar*:** that sounds cool

_1:51 pm_

**shy:** what about yours chan?

 ***roar*:** maybe abt having a crush on some1

 ***roar*:** idk

 ***roar*:** adoring n stuff

 **minsuga:** Mark?

_1:52 pm_

**mtuan:** its similar to twice

 **mtuan:** how we tend to attract girls

 **mtuan:** almost like we ate a magnet

 **shy:** cool!

 

A teacher walked past Chan, and he made sure to stuff his phone in his pocket and acted innocent. When they were gone, Chan hopped back on his phone.

 

**[ music creation club ]**

_1:52 pm_

***roar*:** soz

 ***roar*:** there was a teacher

 ***roar*:** but i think i should go

 **minsuga:** Bye

_1:53 pm_

**shy:** bye~

 **mtuan:** bye

 **jinjin:** bye!

 

Chan logged off his phone and went to class.


	6. foreignstas and ice-cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The foreigners decide to do something about not being born in South Korea, while two specific people get ice-cream.

Sana, bored out of her mind, fiddled with her pencil as the science teacher droned on about atomic structures. Science could be fun, but they weren’t blowing things up and Sana wasn’t invested in atomic structure. So, she scribbled in her notebook before getting a few ideas:

_‘No matter where I go, the floors are red. Like walking down a red carpet, everyone is staring at me’_

Yeah, that would work. They didn’t have a beat, but Sana tapped her foot to one and sung the lyrics under her breath. It was good, but Sana rubbed out ‘red carpet’ and rewrote it in English. Her English skills weren’t the best but stringing in English words were always good in songs.

She sung those words again and, now satisfied, whipped out her phone to text the ‘Twice group chat’.

 

**[ twice ]**

_10:09 am_

**shy:** i have sm lyics

_10:10 am_

**penguin:** plz share

**shy:** no matter where i go the floors are red

**shy:** like walking down a _red carpet_ everyone is staring at me

_10:11 am_

**penguin:** nice edition of the eng

**shy:** thx

_10:12 am_

**chewy:** they look great :)

  **shy:** thank you :)

 

Sana turned off her phone and shoved it into her pocket before facing the class again. The rest of the lesson dragged on and Sana found herself trying to add more lyrics.

_They were getting there,_ she told herself, _once the lyrics were written the real fun could begin._

 

Sana ran into Momo (after speeding past Taeyong, who was going on about poses) on her way to her locker and the older girl nudged Sana’s shoulder.

“So I was talking to Mina right,” Momo began, “And as I was doing that, I thought that the three of us should become the Ja…Ja, J-Trinity or something.”

Sana nodded and stopped at her locker, turning the dial.

“We could even add Tzuyu-ah,” Momo suggested and Sana’s heart stopped.

“Maybe have like the foreign…stars? Does that sound right? I don’t know.”

“It sounds fine Momo-ah,” Sana reassured and Momo shut up. When Sana put her books into her locker and grabbed the ones she needed before closing her locker, the two walked to where a bunch of Twice members was located.

Momo whipped out her phone and in no time, Sana got a notification.

 

**[ foreignstas ]**

_11:13 am_

**momochine:** ayyy

**chewy:** ???

**momochine:** we’re the foreignstas

**penguin:** or mosamitzu

**shy:** wow

_11:14 am_

**chewy:** i mean it works

**momochine:** tru

_11:15 am_

**penguin:** so

**penguin:** what now

**shy:** idk

**chewy:** um

**chewy:** what are u guys doing in class

_11:16 am_

**momochine:** out of all the q

**momochine:** u chose 2 ask that

**shy:** give her a break momo

**shy:** :)

**momochine:** >:)

_11:17 am_

**chewy:** ahyways

**chewy:** *anyways

**chewy:** whats the purpose of this

**momochine:** we need to renite

**penguin:** *reunite

**momochine:** yea whatevr

**penguin:** *whatever

_11:18 am_

**shy:** momo

**shy:** just dont talk

**momochine:** r00d

**chewy:** why do we reunite 

**momochine:** because were up against koreans

_11:19 am_

**momochine:** we need to be stronger then them

**penguin:** *than

**penguin:** but technically this is their ground and were invading

**momochine:** still!

_11:20 am_

**chewy:** then why dont we invite all the other nonkoreans

**shy:** sure!

**momochine:** whipped

**penguin:** whipped

**chewy:** whipped

**shy:** tzuyu

**shy:** whyd u say whipped

_11:21 am_

**chewy:** bcs u r

**shy:** …

**penguin:** me w jihyo

**momochine:** as u were saying

**chewy:** we can add other foreigners

**momochine:** on it

_11:22 am_

**_momochine_ ** _has added **mtuan** , **pepsiking** , and five others _

**momochine:** welcome

 

The bell rang and Sana groaned as she shoved her phone into her pocket before hurrying to class. She would talk to them later.

-

Minhyuk sat next to Bin as the older boy scrolled through his phone. The occasional meme appeared on his phone and Minhyuk had to stifle back a laugh.

“Hey, how is your song going?” Chan asked. He leaned over and looked at Bin’s screen to see what was so funny.

“Pretty good,” Minhyuk murmured, “We’ve got most of it down and we’re finishing it up. What about you?”

Chan shrugged.

“About the same as you. It’s a bit harder for everyone to come to a satisfying conclusion but that’s expected. Thirteen people to write a song.”

Minhyuk smiled, looking properly at Chan.

“Could you sing a part of it?” he asked.

“Well,” Minhyuk responded, “I rap-”

“Oh wow! Now I really need to hear it,” Chan interrupted.

Minhyuk laughed, “But I also need you to sing a part too.”

“Sure can do,” Chan promised. He watched as Minhyuk leaned over and snagged the lyrics out of Jinwoo’s hand and faced Chan.

“Like the game of hide-and-seek, it’s not easy to get you. But you’re already in my eyes, I’m still going around-”

“Ow!” Bin added.

“To catch you.”

Minhyuk finished and Chan gave him a round of applause, as Minhyuk went red.

“Your turn!” Bin cried.

“I still can’t control it, please don’t play with me. Why are you keeping a _front_? I don’t know, I don’t know what will happen,” Dino sang, “Um, half of those lines are Hansol’s because of our group size but…yeah.”

Minhyuk and Bin still gave Chan a round of applause.

“That sounds great!”

It was Chan’s turn to go red.

“Th-thanks.”

He smiled and Bin reached over to ruffle his hair.

“Seventeen and Astro are going great.”

 

Minhyuk pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of Sanha, repeating that action before putting his phone away. He wasn’t stalking, Sanha just looked nice at that moment. In every moment…

Namjoon stood up on the desk.

“So far, BTS is basically done in terms of lyrics. How are the rest of the groups?”

Jaebum, Jinwoo, Jihyo, and Seungcheol put their hands up. Namjoon picked Jaebum.

“Got7 are just adding finishing touches but we’re ready to record.”

Jihyo spoke up, “Just like Jaebum said, we’re adding the touches too.”

“We’re finalising everything too,” Jinwoo added.

“And we’re all done,” Seungcheol concluded. Namjoon smiled and hopped off the table.

“Yes. Let’s get cracking onto the music.”

-

The bell rang and Minhyuk came out of the classroom before almost running into Sanha. The younger boy chuckled at Minhyuk, who only smiled.

“What are you doing here?”

Sanha smiled, his eyes crinkled and Minhyuk’s heart fluttered, “I was waiting for you.”

“Why?”

“I wanted to get ice-cream with you,” Sanha explained. Minhyuk took that as a reasonable excuse and started walking to his locker, Sanha trailing behind.

The two didn’t talk until Minhyuk had unlocked his locker and placed his books in his bag.

“What are you doing on the weekend?” Sanha asked.

“Visiting family,” Minhyuk replied. He closed the locker and turned back to Sanha.

“And you?”

Sanha pursed his lips, “Nothing…I was wondering if I could invite you over on the weekend but you appear busy.”

“Maybe next weekend,” Minhyuk offered, “I should be free. Ice-cream?”

Sanha lit up and led Minhyuk out of the school.

 

The ice-cream shop was small and appeared to have aged but it didn’t matter. The two stepped into the shop as a small bell indicated their arrival.

An old lady came out of the backroom and greeted them.

“Hello, children. What would you like from my shop?” she asked. Sanha crouched down at the ice-creams as Minhyuk dug through his wallet. He groaned lightly.

“I don’t have enough money for both,” he murmured. Sanha, having heard, stood up and opened his wallet.

“Well I can combine yours with mine,” Sanha suggested and Minhyuk sighed.

“Good idea.”

He slipped his cash into Sanha’s, who walked along the tubs of ice-cream and crouched down to view them.

“Your boyfriend’s a great customer,” the woman commented and Minhyuk went red.

“He-he’s not my boyfriend,” he stuttered, “We-we’re just friends.”

The woman gave Minhyuk a look and suddenly he was extremely aware of his phone in his pocket, where photos of Sanha were. He swallowed.

“What flavour do you want?” Sanha asked, oblivious to what was happening.

“Uhh, chocolate.”

“Just chocolate?”

Minhyuk nodded, still dazed, as Sanha placed the money onto the counter.

“We would like two ice-cream waffle cones. One chocolate and one bubble-gum.”

As the woman scooped the ice-cream, Minhyuk pulled out his phone and scrolled through the photos of Sanha.

_I should delete them_ , he thought. He opened one image but he couldn’t get himself to get rid of it. Instead, his arm went up to Sanha and he took a photo.

_He just looked really cute holding the ice-creams_ , his brain reasoned but it some part of him knew it was a lie.

“Here you go, hyung,” Sanha said and gave Minhyuk his ice-cream.

“Uh, thank you.”

“No problem.”

Sanha skipped out of the room and his innocence wiped Minhyuk’s existential crisis out with his smile. Sanha made him happy.

Minhyuk looked at the woman and she only smiled.

“If you have a first date, make it this ice-cream shop,” she requested. Before he could stop himself, he agreed.

“Alright.”

Minhyuk quickly followed Sanha out of the shop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was supposed to be fluffy socky but it turned into Minhyuk being like:  
> ‘wait do I have feelings for Sa nh a? ??’
> 
> also happy birthday Taeyong!! enjoy your day!


	7. three kilometres is unholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of MCC learn that they are whipped for other people. Maybe BamBam was right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realised i have no idea on writing and composing music. the only thing i can do is read sheet music. so keep that in mind when reading this whole fic.

Seungkwan dumped his bag into the locker before grabbing his shirt and going into the change room. Inside, people were already changing and he shuffled to the back.

He felt a vibration from his phone and pulled it out.

 

**[ booseoksoon ]**

_8:21 am_

**seok:** tHIs iS wHy wE cAN’t hAvE nIcE tHIngS

 **soon:** what drugs are u on

 **boo:** context min

 **seok:** pEoPle

 **soon:** miinnn~~

 **boo:** great context

 **seok:** pEOPLE

_8:22 am_

**soon:** and…

 **seok:** fReE sHa vAcA dO

 **boo:** its a watermelon inside a watermelon

 **soon:** its a banana next to a banana

 **soon:** u good

_8:23 am_

**boo:** ???

 **seok:** hArD tO sWaLlOw pIlLs

 **seok:** (pEoPlE)

 **soon:** kk

 **boo:** its cold outside but im dressing like a thotty

 **soon:** because a hoe never gets cold

_8:24 am_

**soon:** bandroom 1 recess?

 **seok:** SURE

 **boo:** boo

 **seok:** sEOK

 **soon:** soon

 

Seungkwan changed his shirt and stepped out of the change room. He was instantly hit with the cold gym air and shivered.

“You good?”

He turned to see Dahyun, her hair tied in a high ponytail, the wavy hair reaching her shoulders. It gave her a youthful look.

“Cold,” Seungkwan murmured, “Also Seokmin-hyung’s annoyed because of _people_.”

“Really? I thought he liked everyone,” Dahyun asked.

“It’s a bad day,” he reasoned, “Soonyoung-hyung and I are going to lift his spirits.”

She nodded.

“How do you know each other? Cause you were very close even before the club assembled.”

“I moved from Jeju Island to the elementary school about halfway through the year. I got lost one day and both Soonyoung-hyung and Seokmin-hyung helped me find my way. We then grew very close.”

Dahyun gave Seungkwan a warm smile.

“Aww, that’s so sweet. I wish I had people like that.”

“It’s not that cute now, we just send each other memes and when we’re together, people question our sanity.”

Hansol and Bin approached the duo. Dahyun laughed.

“Watcha doing?” Bin asked.

“Learning the gag trios’ beginnings,” Dahyun explained. They furrowed their eyebrows.

“We were close in elementary school,” Seungkwan elaborated. Bin laughed just like Dahyun had while Hansol only smiled brighter. He opened his mouth when he was interrupted by their teacher.

“Alright, class! Today we’re going to run three kilometres. Everyone go to the oval!”

The teacher walked out of the gym as other students followed him.

“Ahhh… Jisoos Christ,” Seungkwan muttered and sighed. Dahyun and Bin looked at him strangely.

“Jisoo..’s…Christ?” Bin asked.

“In Seventeen’s group chat, Jeonghan leaked a photo of Jisoo dressed up as a priest for Halloween. Soonyoung dubbed him as Jisoos Christ,” Hansol explained.

“We use it for anything ‘Unholy’. Three kilometres is unholy fight me,” Seungkwan added.

“People run marathons,” Dahyun argued. He shushed her.

“It is, no arguments.”

The remaining people left the gym and to the oval where they stretched before the run.

-

Seungkwan grabbed his bag and hurried up to the music hallway. Waiting there was Soonyoung, who looked across the hallway.

“Have you seen Seokmin-hyung?” he asked when Soonyoung turned to see him.

“He went to grab keys,” Soonyoung answered.

“Is the room booked?”

Soonyoung shook his head, “Probably using that excuse that he left his bag in the classroom, it always works.”

Seungkwan nodded as both their phones vibrated.

 

**[ Seventeen ]**

_10:43 am_

**woozi:** We’re recording music today

 **woozi:** Any objections?

 **s.coups:** no

 **woozi:** Good

 **angel:** u only need coups approval??

_10:44 am_

**woozi:** Didn’t we choose him as leader?

 **angel:** but scoups is not 13 of us

 **woozi:** *12

 **s.coups:** hannie calm down

 **woozi:** Hannie?

_10:45 am_

**s.coups:** im allowed to call him whatever i want

 **woozi:** Would you call him ‘boyfriend’

 **angel:** wat

 **s.coups:** jihoon wydm

 **handsoap:** exposed

 **mc boo:** lmao

 **naega hosh:** shipped

_10:46 am_

**dokyeom:** whipped

 **s.coups:** but im not

 **joshua:** weird

 **joshua:** last i checked han was whipped for me

 **mc boo:** exposed

 **angel:** shua :((((

 **s.coups:** :))))))

_10:47 am_

**文俊辉** **:** u are all so whipped for each other

 **文俊辉** **:** ive seen u guys together

 **handsoap:** e x p o s e d

 **angel:** do u want to be exposed

 **handsoap:** i have nothing tho

_10:48 am_

**angel:** seungkwan

**_handsoap_ ** _has left the chat_

**s.coups:** lmao

 

Seungkwan turned to see Seokmin holding a pair of keys.

“Seungkwan-ie your face,” Seokmin commented and he realised how heated his face had become. Soonyoung made eye-contact with Seokmin.

“W-well at least you have keys,” Seungkwan murmured in a weak attempt to change the subject. The two didn’t stop smiling until everyone was in the room. Seokmin left to return the keys.

“Jeonghan-hyung exposed Hansol by mentioning your name. What does that say?”

Seungkwan pursed his lips.

“I..I don’t know what you mean…” Seungkwan muttered. Seokmin returned and Soonyoung turned away from Seungkwan, leaving him to breathe.

The room was quiet and when Seokmin realised all the attention was on him, he sunk to the floor. Soonyoung and Seungkwan immediately sat down beside him.

“All people are annoying Min,” Seungkwan commented, “It’s just the way of life.”

He sniffed. Soonyoung rested his head on Seokmin’s shoulder.

“The-they said I was to-too weird, an-and I looked ugly,” Seokmin murmured, “Even though I-I’m still nice to them they still h-hate me”. Tears streaked down his face as he sulked.

“Do you want us to fight them?” Seungkwan offered. Seokmin just looked at the ground.

“I can get Seungcheol-hyung to beat them up, he managed to defeat Jungkook-hyung, who’s the strongest in BTS-” Seungkwan continued.

“It’s okay Kwan-ie,” Seokmin cut off. The three of them stayed in silence, relishing in the calming atmosphere.

“So what I mean is, I want to know all of you,” Seungkwan sang slowly.

“I’ll sing you, U Hoo, I’ll sing you, U Hoo,” Soonyoung continued.

“Even if my lips are dry, I need to say this _baby_ ,” Seokmin maintained and it wasn’t long before they were all singing on the floor of the bandroom. “I adore you, enough to get dizzy.”

“Adore you.”

-

Jeongyeon tapped her pencil against the table. Maths was so boring. She wished that Nayeon was in her class or Jihyo. But alas they were not and instead she was stuck with Momo and Sana (and Youngjae, why was he so loud?).

“Pythagoras’ Theorem is extremely important for learning about right angle triangles. You can use two sides to find out the third missing side,” the teacher dragged on, facing the whiteboard. Jeongyeon rubbed her eyes and looked outside. It was a sunny day and what she wanted to do most was to soak up the sun, especially with Nayeon and Jihyo. Obviously, she would want to be with everyone in Twice, but those two looked to be the best.

“Turn to page 18 and work on the questions about Pythagoras’ Theorem,” the teacher instructed and Jeongyeon opened up the textbook.

 

Jeongyeon had done about a quarter of the textbook questions, the lesson was maybe halfway through when a scrunched-up ball of paper landed on her desk. Jeongyeon looked in the direction where it was thrown and spotted Momo and Sana. She shook her head at them before opening up the ball.

_‘After a long discussion between mosamitzu and input from the rest of the foreignstars, we decided that jihyo-ah is hella whipped for you, nayeon-unnie too probably. please tell us if you’re whipped for them two, write it down below._

_jeongyon-ah is whipped: yes / no ‘_

Jeongyeon chuckled to herself. Those two, or more like those four. She left that question for later and added a note to the paper:

_‘Momo-ah, aren’t you whipped for Mina-ie, and Sana-ie, aren’t you whipped for Tzuyu-ah?’_

Jeongyeon laughed to herself and tapped her pen on the note. Was she whipped for those two? Probably. Nayeon and Jihyo were just the… the _best_. She wished that she had gotten closer to them instead of only meeting recently.

She circled the word ‘yes’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon’s part was smaller than Seokmin’s and i apologies about that.


	8. rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates on the route of this story. (Hiatus)

Hi, I’m so sorry.

I will be on a (probably long) hiatus as I have plans of rewriting this story. It has been really challenging to write and it is also quite challenging to read. I will break it up into five stories based on each band. They are connected but you can still read about one band if it suits you. I hope this makes things easier. This story will be up until I have finished sorting everything out but I won’t be posting. Don't worry, I won't neglect other stories as I rewrite this. 

I’m sorry for troubling you and I hope this new setup will be better! 


End file.
